


An Apology

by ms_negi



Category: real madrid
Genre: M/M, real madrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_negi/pseuds/ms_negi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Seriker (Sergio/Iker) fanfic. Based off of the injury Iker got at the Gefate game in September 2013.<br/>Sergio feels bad and meets up with Iker. </p><p>I used this website to help me with the line up: http://www.soccer-blogger.com/2013/09/22/real-madrid-vs-getafe-4-1-highlights-2013-lafita-isco-ronaldo-pepe-goals-video/</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Apology

          The screaming spectators of Estadio Santiago Bernabeu welcomed the two teams onto the field with a big roar. Spain’s Real Madrid enters through one side and Spain’s Gefate the other. Each team warmed up and took a picture together before getting in position. The Real Madrid fans counted who were on the first pitch: Diego, Pepe, Khedira, Ronaldo, Benzema, Bale, Carvajal, Arbeloa, Nacho, Di Maria, Illarramendi. Though… Where was Sergio Ramos? He’s usually one of the two defenders out there when the game starts. There was no news of anyone sitting out for any reasons, besides Iker Casillas. Maybe Sergio got in trouble for causing Iker to walk off the pitch after 5 minutes last game. He got a lot of sass from fans from doing that, even if it was an accident. Even the players who were benched for the Gefate game haven’t seen Sergio, nor Iker.

          After Iker was told he bruised a rib, he was instructed to sit this game out. Frustrated and eager to play, the Spaniard didn’t argue and went with the intsructions. Not wanting to take the long trip back home to Real Madrid’s HQ, he decided to stay. He stayed in the gym, up in the second floor. The large glass wall let him watch the game from above while working out.

          About ten minutes of stretching with a trainer, the door flies open. The goalie picks up his head to see who it was. He spotted the stupid Spaniard, Sergio, in the doorway. Though, he didn’t have a smile on his face, like he would always have. Sergio looked pitiful, as if he just witnessed a puppy getting kicked.

          “Iker!” Sergio whined, running up to the goalie. He had a box in his hands.

          Iker sighed, still in laying position on the ground from working on his legs. “What!?” He already heard Sergio’s apologize a thousand times over from the last game. Iker paused to notice the small box that Sergio was gripping tightly. “What is this?”

          Sergio replied with a big grin. He dropped to his knees and sat close to Iker’s body. “An apology gift, Capitán!” His arm reached out, presenting the cardboard box to the injured man.

          It wasn’t a surprise to him that Sergio would act like this. He knew him long enough to know how this idiot functions.

          “Sergio, I don’t—“ Iker sat up.

          “Take it…!” The defender pleaded, looming over him.

          Iker looked up at his idiotic friend. His face looked pitiful again. He took the box and opened it. He turned it upside down and a ring dropped into his large hand. Iker studied it for a moment. It was a simple, metal ring—about a half-an-inch wide. He looked at it closer. It had a ‘C’ carved in it.

          Before Iker could ask, Sergio spoke up. “I thought we could match.” Sergio put up his hand. His finger tattoos were covered up by athletic tape.

          Sergio took the ring, and grabbed the captain’s rough hand. He slid it on his right middle finger, the game finger Sergio has taped up.

          The Stadium exploded in an applause, which distracted the defender and trainer. “Oh!” Sergio exclaimed, jumping up to his feet to see what happened, “Ah! Isco!” He clapped and waved to his teammate, as if he could see Sergio from afar.

          Iker didn’t react. His mind was still on the ring. Iker simply got up to go to Sergio’s side. Taking his neck in a sturdy grip, he got Sergio’s attention. “Gracias, Sergio.” And kissed him on the cheek, very close to the corner of his mouth.

          Sergio automatically kissed back, like the many times they did before. “Hm?” The defender pulled away to look at Iker, slightly puzzled. “Then you forgive me?”

          Iker dropped his head in a sigh, “I told you before—I did yesterday!” He playfully slapped Sergio on the cheek.

          This made Sergio grin. Without saying anything, out of glee, he took the captain in his hands and kissed him square on the mouth.

          Iker smiled, almost laughing. It didn’t feel any different than kissing Sergio on the cheek, but, it felt more romantic somehow.

          For the rest of the game, the two were left alone in the room to work on their legs and arms. Sergio silently kept an eye on his friend’s injury, not wanting Iker to strain his body even more.

終りました


End file.
